Now His Watch Begins
by Hail King Cerion
Summary: Carver is a lowborn son of a village leader near Long Lake, he is the firstborn son of a second born son. On the fifteenth name-day for all the firstborn sons, the boys are to take the Black and serve the Realms as Watchers on the Wall. Today is his fifteenth name-day, and his time has come.


**_This something a little different, I am adding one more volunteer to the Night's Watch. No highborn pairings, no coupling with the Dragon Queen. _**

* * *

Chapter 1: For the Watch 

* * *

Long Lake has a rich history of battle and war, such as in 226, Raymun Redbeard, a King-Beyond-the-Wall and his army of Wildlings marched here and was met by the Northern army led by Willem and Artos Stark and Harmund Umber.

After the battle, the village of Long Lake buried the dead who fell, even the Wildlings.

Long Lake is also the source that runs down the White Knife, the Kingsroad also goes passed his home which isn't Torrhen's Square but neither is it Moles Town. It's a good-sized town, it has alleys and a town square. No Lord rules the town, not physically, the town is under the overlordship of House Umber.

A head family sort of runs the town for House Umber, his family.

Carver's father, Axel is the second-born son of Gared. His family has a tradition of sending the first-born son to the Wall, to serve the Night's Watch. It was his families biggest sacrifice and shows that they are willing to serve the greater powers of the Old Gods.

Today is his fifteenth name-day, and he is the firstborn son of three siblings, a boy and two sisters, Baeor, Margret and Lyanna. His mother, Valaren died two years ago, giving birth to Lya who won't remember him, but the twins will, they are seven.

He splashed water on his dark hair, rubbing her dark-grey eyes and sniffing the smell of bacon and potatoes.

"Happy name-day, big brother!" The twin cried an hugged him, he laughed and enjoyed their comfort for the last time.

Margret ran back and kept an eye on the food, Baeor took his wooden sword and he play fought with his little brother while their father laughed at the table, drinking some ale.

"Father." He stopped and Axel got up to his feet and took him in a big hug, the numbness was finally coming down today.

He doesn't want to leave home, he doesn't want to join the Night's Watch but he will. _It's my duty... _Was the thought running through his mind as he parted from his father.

"I dreaded this day since I saw my own brother get sent to the Wall, your uncle Cotter will get you settled in." Cotter, the firstborn son of Gared, he is also a man who deserved to have gotten sent away.

His uncle was a real bastard, from what his mother said. On his fifteenth name-day, he got so drunk that he raped his mother's sister. His cousin Rymon was born later that year, he ran away a few months ago to who knows where.

"I will do our family proud, father." He said to the older man who nodded with a forced smile, "That's why I want to leave soon, so I don't have second thoughts." He told his father who gave him a confused expression.

"We'll have a horse ready within the hour, get you some food for the journey," Axel said to him and he knew the family would be sad, "For now, let's have some breakfast, son." That he agrees with him on, the family of four plus Lya who sat on their father's lap enjoyed a last meal before they went to get his horse.

His family had prepared for this for years, since he turned five he learned how to fight. He learned how to ride, to swing a sword that the town blacksmith made for him and even picked up the bow as they needed to hunt once in a while. _Almost no need to, we live on fish and trade_. He thought and sighed, biting into his bacon as Margret gave him some freshly baked bread.

He and his father stepped out of their good-sized hall to see a friendly face, "Benjen?" His father spoke and the First Ranger smiled and embraced his father.

Benjen knew his father from the times Benjen would go to visit Winterfell, it was Ben who taught him how to use a sword for the first time.

His eyes looked behind Benjen and saw three other Wandering Crows, eight men were with them, most rapists and thieves. Two, however, was dressed better than all the rest, a wolf cloak on his back, black hair and eyes so dark they seemed almost black.

There was also a wolf, and a misshapen noble with mismatched eyes and silvery-gold hair, two red-armored guards at his side.

"You keep pleasant company, I suppose you're here for Carver?" His father asked Ben who nodded with a frown, it was the agreement made between the Night's Watch and his family. "My son is ready, we were going to get his horse. But please, enjoy my food while we go although your captives must stay outside." Benjen agreed then he and his father were on their way.

Wylon brought out their best courser, a pure white one with a black mane and tail. He named it Moondancer.

They left back to the hall and his brother spoke of the Watch, "Remember the oath, don't break it, I don't want to bury you because you decided you didn't want to be there." The Night's Watch are not to take wives or have children, hold no lands and take no titles. Desertion is death.

"I understand, father. I won't let you down." He said and Axel looked at him with a genuine smile this time, placing a hand on his shoulder as they stopped at the stairs leading up to the hall.

He bid his farewells to his sisters and brother, telling them to come and visit if they can in the years to come. Baeor told him that he will defend the Neck while he defends the North at the Wall, he laughed and ruffled his brother's dark hair. Margret begged him not to leave, he told her it was the duty of their family, the same for all the North despite many of them not keeping to their obligations.

Turning away from his father, he shook the hand of Ben, "Come, let me introduce you to... "

Benjen Stark and his nephew, Jon Snow. The son of Tywin Lannister, Tyrion and the others as he was introduced to. The company mounted their horses and started their journey to the symbol of power for the Night's Watch, Castle Black.

Carver looked at the last bit of Long Lake, it is the last time he'll see his home for some time. He assumes the last time will be in death, his sacrifice for the Realm.

The company for half the day before nightfall came, a camp was set up and he helped Ben find some firewood. After gathering, he sat down and took out some of the bread his father sent with him.

"Hmm, bread, some salt?" The small man opened his mouth and he smiled, passing Tyrion some.

"The best in my home, our ale is twice as good." He boasted and Jon chuckled, "Even better than Winterfell." He challenged the bastard, Jon frowned at him and reached for his own ale.

"As a man who loves a good drink, I must take Jon's side. Winterfell's ale does have a good taste." Tyrion commented after trying both sacks of ale, Jon smirked and he scoffed, taking a bite from the bread and salted beef.

"Why do you read so much?" Jon asked Tyrion who saw the Imp pull out a book, he remembered the name and smiled.

"Baelor the Blessed was a cunt." He commented, Tyrion barked in laughter.

"He might have been, you're a reader, aren't you?" He nodded, his father was a worldly person, a lover of books and such. _My whole family is, its what made them the unofficial leaders of Long Lake_. He thought as Tyrion turned back to Jon, "You both are smart boys, look at me and tell me what you see?" Tyrion asked Jon and Carver.

"Is this a trick?" Jon asked and he kept silent, unable to get what the dwarf meant.

"What you see, is a dwarf. If I had been born a peasant, I might have been left in the woods to die." He heard Tyrion speak and nodded.

"But you're Lannister, I doubt a pride of lions would throw out their own cub." He doubted and Tyrion pointed a finger at him, he scoffed and drink some ale.

"Smart boy I said, I was right. My father was Hand of the King for twenty years." Jon cut in, commenting on how Tyrion's elder brother had killed the Mad King. "Yes, until my brother killed him. Life is full of these little ironies, my sister married the new King, and my repulsive nephew will be King after him." Jon looked into Tyrion's eyes and the imp smirked, "I must do my part for the honor of my House wouldn't you agree, or you?" He wouldn't know, he isn't a part of a great House.

"My father isn't a great Lord, Lannister. So I wouldn't know." He said and Jon kept quiet.

"Well, my brother has his sword, and I have my mind, they need a sharpening every now and then. It's why I read so much, boys." He kicked back and watched the stars begin to shine and he tuned everyone out of his mind.

The morning came late as everyone was back on the road, they traveled another day and he saw snow for the first time in a few months. The troop was coming over a long hill when his dark-grey eyes saw the place where his future lies.

Castle Black, the Wall, the Night's Watch. He and Jon looked to one another, then Benjen turned to them and smiled on one side of his face.

"Welcome home."

* * *

_**AN: After TFFH, I wanted to put out some new stuff, get the new GoT fics started before going back and working on either my Lannister, Stark or Targaryen stories, I might even put up a poll while I am putting the new stuff out. **_

_**Anywho, tell me what you guys think about this, does it feel like an interesting idea, I only remember one like this and it was oc/Jon ship and no, that is most definitely not happening. The leading partner when I come back to this will be Oc/Val (the Princess of the Free Folk). **_

_**See you all around until next time. Hail King Cerion signing off. **_


End file.
